


Unexpected Love

by stahl_021801



Category: JAG, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mpreg, Multi, No Don't ask don't tell military rule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: Picking up after the JAG Episode "Ice Princess." "Gibbs, I'm heading out," says Tony. A.J. noticed the nod and went after the younger agent. Tony was being followed by a member of JAG and couldn't figure out which one it was until they got into the stairwell going to the parking garage. "Relax, son," whispers A.J. "Yes Admiral. I need to get this back to the lab or Gibbs will kill me," says Tony.  "Meet me tonight at my place," says A.J. as he hands Tony his address. Tony pulls the Admiral in for a kiss and grabbed his balls with a firm grip. "Pre-loaded and I have 10 more cases before I can relieve this," says A.j. as he points to the growing bulge in his dress whites.





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost the start of a new day when they got the biggest lead in the case. Planted finger prints, now who do you really belong to, is what the team thought when they noticed that they weren't Rabb's  finger prints. "Gibbs, I am heading out to the lab to get these to ran through NCIC," says Tony.

 

"See you tomorrow, DiNozzo," says Gibbs as he nods to Tony. A.j. noticed that Tony was about to leave for the night, he wanted to talk with him in the most animalistic way possible.

 

A.J. followed Tony all the way down to the stairs of the parking ramp. "Relax son," whispers A.J. as he moves his hand to the front of Tony's pants and starts to grip tightly onto Tony's balls. Tony lets out a muffled groan into the Admiral's neck.

 

"I will sir. I really need to get to the office and run these new pieces of information," says Tony.

 

"Here is where I want you to meet me at tonight when you are done with work," says A.J. as he is grabbed by Tony.

 

"Returning the favor Admiral," whispers Tony.

 

"I know. I will be ready for you tonight Agent DiNozzo. I am looking forward to seeing how talented your mouth truly is," says A.J.

 

"Yes A.J. I am more than willing to give you a preview," says Tony as he pulls A.J. by the collar of his dress whites into a kiss.

 

"I really can't believe you have me fully loaded and I still have 10 more cases to deal with before I leave," says A.J. as they kiss one more time.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony gets into his car and drives back to the office to get the evidence into trace. "I need to head out," says DiNozzo.

 

"What? Do you have a hot date with someone from JAG?" asked Cait.

 

"As a matter of fact yes, I do, Cait," says Tony as he grabs his bag and starts for the elevator.

 

"Boss?" asked Tony.

 

"Yeah, your free for two days, Tony," says Gibbs.

 

"Thanks boss," says Tony. Tony has a smile that is a mile long on his face as he gets into the elevator. Tony heads towards the parking ramp for the night of his life.

 

"A.J?" asked Tony as he calls the personal number on the back of the card he was given earlier in the day by A.J.

 

"Hey there Tony. Are we still on for tonight?" asked A.j.

 

"We are. I just left work with two days off and nothing but trouble on my mind. Do you want me to grab a few things on my way over to your place?" asked Tony.

 

"Nope, just your ass in me and mine in yours. You need to relieve some pressure that you caused earlier today in my cock when we were in the stairwell in the parking garage. I will see you within the hour. Stow your go bag in the hall closet and strip on the way up to the bedroom. You will follow the trail of civies that I left out for you," says A.J.

 

"Oh God A.J!" yells Tony.

 

"Are you okay?" asked A.J.

 

"I just cummed in my pants Admiral," says Tony as he could hear laughter from the Admiral in the other end of the phone.

 

"I am looking forward to cleaning you up Tony," says A.J. as he hangs up the phone. Tony had to focus on the drive at hand while his hand was drifting towards his own cock to relieve more pressure as he was still about 20 minutes out from A.J.'s house. Tony cums twice on his way over to the Admiral's. He cleans his hand up with a towel and starts to zip back up.

 

Tony parks his car in the Admiral's driveway. A.J. had the light on low for Tony as he made his way up to the front door. He texts A.j. to let him know that he was on his way in and up to the bedroom. Tony drops his shoes at the front door with his socks. As he starts moving through the kitchen, he takes off his underwear and tie. Places it on the counter and on the door of the fridge. The last thing that comes off of Tony is his undershirt that he has on right at the opening of the bedroom.

 

"There is my sexy as hell and older lover," says Tony. A.j. looks at Tony with a gleam in his eye and stares at the beautiful man standing in front of him.

 

"Two days?" asked A.J.

 

"Gibbs gave me 2 days off. I can't wait," says Tony as he walks over to A.j. and starts to move his hands down the inner thighs of the Admiral to move him wider.

 

"That cock has been very neglected today. I am here to fix that problem," says Tony as he goes down on the Admiral. A.j. grins at Tony as he looses his breathe with the talented tongue of agent DiNozzo. Tony has a grin a mile long on his face as he starts to move faster on A.J.'s cock.

 

"OH GOD!!!! TONY!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Aj as he feels the muscles in his entire body tense up and let loose as he feels the warmth going straight down Tony's throat as he moans and bucks up.

 

"FASTER TONY!" yells Aj. Tony took it to heart as he feels the build up in his body as AJ screams his name again and again.

 

 

"Tony, thank you," says A.J.

 

"I am glad to make you so relaxed right now A.J., but that is not the only way I want to hear you scream for me when you cum again," says Tony.

 

"Then lets start the best part of the night. I can't wait for you to be balls deep into me. It has been way too longer for either of us. I went to the doctor the other day Tony. I found out something very interesting at the test results," says A.J.

 

"What is it Admiral?" asked Tony. A.J. knew that Tony was paying attention to him by using his rank in bed.

 

"I can carry a baby," says A.J. as he only hands Tony the lube, no condom.

 

"Oh!! Really. That means we can be parents," says Tony.

 

"You would want that with me?" asked A.J.

 

"That was the other reason why I accepted the invite out here tonight. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" asked Tony.

 

"I will, lover. Please stop talking and fuck me like there is no tomorrow," says A.J.

 

"SEALs, always mission focused. I will admitted that you can hold your breath for a long time while taking my cock," says Tony as he lubes up his cock and starts to slide into the Admiral.

 

Tony moved the Admiral's legs around his hips to get better leverage as he starts to move into the thrusting motions into A.J. "Thank you Tony. OH GOD!!! FASTER Tony, FASTER!!!" says A.J. as he bucks up onto Tony's cock.

 

"How are you doing my love?" asked Tony.

 

"Good, but can you go rougher with me...I need rough right now," says A.J.

 

"Let me take care of you. I know that you will be a father by the end of our two full days of non-stop sex," says Tony.

 

"Thank you, Ton," says A.J. as he buries his mouth into Tony's neck and starts to suck low enough below the collar line so there would be no questions from prying eyes. Tony repaided the admiral with a mark of his own that wasn't going to be easy to hide at work with his dress whites.

 

"My turn, Agent DiNozzo," says A.j. with a look of pure hunger in his eyes.

 

"Yes Admiral," says Tony as he pulls out of the admiral and presents himself with his ass in the air for A.J. 

 

"Please A.J., make me cum over and over all night long. I cummed twice on the drive over too," says Tony.

 

That made A.J. even more hot under the hickey. A.J. took the lube and applied it to his cock as Tony was getting ready for the slamming of a lifetime into his ass from a former Navy SEAL. "Please!!" whines Tony.

 

"You will have it in good time, my little Italian Stallion," says A.J.

 

"I like that," whines Tony as AJ slides into him. He lets Tony relax before starting to move.

 

"Just breathe baby," says A.J. Tony starts to wiggle his hips to let A.J. know that he is ready for the rough ride he is in for.

 

A.J. leans Tony back into his hips as he starts to rotate them from side to side driving deeper into Tony. Tony bucks up and starts to scream the admiral's name as he was about ready to cum. Tony could feel a hand moving forward to his cock. A.J. kept in time with his thrusting as he was jacking off Tony as the two men start to cum. A.J. looked down at Tony as he pulled out of his lover and took his cock in his very talented mouth. A.J. went down and stayed down for a good two minutes before coming back up for air. "SEALs give the best blowjobs ever," says Tony with the typical DiNozzo smirk. 

 

* * *

 

 

The morning of day one, A.J. had called in sick to work for the next two days. Mac was wondering why but found out quickly that Tony wasn't with Gibbs when they came back to JAG HQ. Mac looked at Gibbs and damn near cummed in her panties. 'Shit.' thinks Mac as he makes her way to the restroom. Gibbs noticed her walking by him at a fast pace. He must have missed something when it took her about 15 minutes before she came back to her desk.

 

She sees a note sitting on her chair as she pulls it out to sit back down. She didn't recognize the handwriting at first.  _'Mac, I know that this is a long shot for this old gunny, but you are the most beautiful woman that I have seen in a very long time. I know that this is forward of me to ask this but here it goes. Would you go on a date with me, Colonel? Let me know before we leave tomorrow and head back to NCIS. Gunny Gibbs.'_ Mac looked at what she had just read. She was shocked but not really.  _'Gunny, I know that you are busy, but I would like to try this with you. Meet me at my place at 1900 hrs, if you can get away. Other wise call me at this number: 202-555-5527. leave a message if I don't pick up . I will come to you no matter the time Gunny. I know that this is very unique way that I have ever been asked out on a date. Thank you for peaking my interest in the silver fox that was standing in front of me when you had Harm in cuffs. Thanks for turning me on again. These panties are so wet for you, Gunny. See you tonight. The Colonel,'_  says Mac. She walks over and passes him her reply as she heads for court. Gibbs puts it away until he needs to use the head again. Which wasn't to long after Mac had handed him the reply.

 

Gibbs walks into the men's room and finds the handicap stall free. he goes in and sits on the toilet and pulls out Mac's note. He pulls out his cock and starts to stroke himself as he reads the note. 'Wet panties' struck a cord with Gibbs as he started to cum and cum at the thought of the Colonel being already hot and bothered by him. 'I can't wait to do this to her,' thinks Gibbs as he thrusts up his hips into his hand as if it was Mac's pink and very open folds. 'Shit.....FUCK....MAC!!!' thinks Gibbs as he finishes his orgsam. He regains his composure as he heads back to work. Gibbs walks out and sees the Admiral was not in. 'Tony you lucky bastard,' thinks Gibbs. He takes out the note  and replies to Mac;  _'Yes Colonel. I will call you when I am free and clear with work. I will meet you at your place if it is not too late. Gunny Gibbs.'_ Gibbs walks over and puts it in her purse for her to find it. Gibbs and his team head back to the office to get the evidence processed.

 

"Cait, go home and don't come back until Thursday. Take some time off," says Gibbs.

 

"Okay, Gibbs. I will see you Thursday," says Cait as she grabbed her gear to head home. 

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs went home and changed. He sees a car in his drive way that he has never spotted before. It had government plates with the Marine Corps Plates.

 

'She's feisty,' thinks Gibbs. Gibbs walks over to the door and opens it. He sees Mac standing there in a trench coat and has an overnight bag with her as well. "Heading my way Marine?" asked Mac as she undoes her trench coat to reveal a nighty that was Marine Corps green and almost see through with cream colored trim around the cups.

 

"Get in here Colonel," says Gibbs as he slides his hand down her panties to find her clit. She starts to moans as he flicks his finger faster and faster over her clit. Mac leans back and moans as she moves her hands to Gibbs' head and pushes him down to lick her.

 

"Eat me, Gunny," says Mac.

 

"Yes Ma'am," says gibbs as he follows orders from a senior officer. He moves Mac's legs further apart as he slides the panties over to the side as he licks and flicks into her as he preps her for his cock. Mac moans as she feels Gibbs putting two fingers into her wetness as she struggles to stay focused on the task at hand; Gibbs prepping her.

 

"Faster....Gunny!!!" yells Mac as Gibbs moves his tongue and fingers in rhythm.

 

"Yes Colonel," says gibbs as he went back down onto Mac's pussy and her clit.

 

"Take me now, Gunny. I want that cock balls deep into me Marine," whispers Mac.

 

"Yes Colonel. Follow me," says Gibbs.

 

"No, Gunny. On the couch, on the floor, or on your boat downstairs but I don't want to go to bed yet," says Mac.

 

"Okay. Let me lock the door," says Gibbs. Jethro walks over and locks the door. He starts to strip on the way back over to Mac.

 

"Silver Fox," says Mac.

 

"Really? Since when," says Gibbs.

 

"Since I first met you Gunny. I had heard rumors on how damn fine you looked," says Mac.

 

"that is going straight to my cock, Colonel. Relax Mac. I am here to take care of you," says Gibbs as he sucks on her folds one last time as he is jerking off to get some natural lube. Gibbs slides two fingers in to Mac as he was prepping himself again.

 

"Are you ready for me, Colonel?" asked Gibbs.

 

"Fuck YES!!:" yells Mac as he starts to make his way in to her warmth and fabulous folds. He lets Mac take a minute or two to relax as he starts to move.

 

"Fast as you can go Gunny, that's an order," says Mac with a wicked smile on her face. Gibbs slowly rocks back and forth until he could feel Mac wanting more of a challenge.

 

"How is this pace Mac?" asked Gibbs.

 

"It could be a little faster but this works.....AHAHAH!!!!!" yells Mac as Gibbs starts to twist on her nipples and manages to get a finger on her clit. She is on the verge of being overstimulated.

 

"How are you feeling Mac?" asked Gibbs.

 

"Great....Fuck..Oh SHIT!!!!" yells Sarah as she starts to orgsam. Gibbs pulls out of her and makes her take his cock.

 

"Mac, suck my cock and take my cum with your talented and beautiful mouth," says Gibbs.

 

"With pleasure, Gunny," says Mac as Gibbs switches spots with her.

 

"Eat me again," says Mac as she climbs back up on to the couch backwards to get a good grip on his cock. She spreads her legs around his head as he licks and licks her with his tongue and fingers. He could taste himself on her sweet folds of flesh.

 

"MAC!!!" yells Gibbs as he bucks up into her mouth as he cums.

 

“Gibbs!!!" yells Mac as she feels her orgsam rip through her body.


	2. Mac/Gibbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chapter one: Mac and Gibbs.

Mac looked into Gibbs' eyes and saw pure joy. He hadn't felt that way since he had lost Shannon. "Mac, how certain are you about us?" asked Gibbs.

 

"No condom. I want to have your child Jethro," says Mac.

 

"Okay. Let's head up stairs," says Gibbs.

 

Mac listened to the junior officer in front of her as he grabs her hand. They stop a couple of times on the stairs to kiss. the second to the last time they stopped Gibbs pinned MAc to the stairs. "Stay put, Sarah," says Jethro as he spreads her legs open and starts to have sex with her on the stairs. 

 

"I am going to have carpet burn by the end of this, Jethro!!!' yells Sarah as she starts to cum again. Jethro rides her harder than he has done so far as he cums.  Jethro bucks up three times with increasing force into Mac.

 

"MAC!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Jethro as he is spent on the stairs. She reaches her hand down in between them to play with his overstimulated balls. As she is doing this, Gibbs is play with her clit and sucking on her breasts. 

 

Sarah starts to buck up on his cock again as she feels him starting to tighten up again. "Let's head to bed," whispers Sarah.

 

"Okay, Mac. Let me cum one more time in you before we head to bed," says Jethro.

 

"Energizer Marine!!" yells Mac as Gibbs cums again.

 

 

Jethro pulls out of Mac and starts to lick her pussy dry as he is tasting the two of them on her warm body. She pushes his head down more for him to get a good smell of the them together. Jethro puts two of his fingers into her and plays with her G spot each time he thrusted his fingers into her. After five times of making Mac go crazy, Gibbs gives her the reward of sucking his fingers off to get the sweet and salty flavor of the two of them. "We taste so good Jethro," says Mac as she helps Gibbs back up to head to his bedroom.

 

"We do taste really good together. Earthy and fruity at the same time. I am fall hard for you Mac. Hard enough to ask you to marry me," says Jethro.

 

"Really? Harm was the closest person I ever thought of that with. I know that woe would work really well together, but I think the marriage thing is to soon. I will marry you in say 6 months but not right this minute. Unless I find out that our sex driven night results into a pregnancy with me after these next two days," says Mac.

 

"I agree with that, Mac. If you become pregnant, I will marry you right away. I love you, Colonel," says Jethro.

 

"I love you too, Jethro!!!" yells Mac as she feels him slide his fingers back into he pussy. 

 

Jethro does one last thrust into her pussy to hit the G spot. he knows that he's hit it by her buck up and throws her held back. "To bed, NOW!" yells Jethro.

 

 

Mac is finally able to catch her breath and got up with a handful of balls. Jethro feels the tug on his balls as she heads up the steps. "MAC!!!!!" yells Gibbs as he could feel the build up again in his balls. 

 

Mac had a devilish grin on her face as they got to his bedroom. "This the first time that I have had anyone in this bed with me since Shannon had died," says Jethro as he tosses Mac onto the bed. 

 

"I am honored that it is me that you are bringing into bed with you," says Mac.

 

"Thank you for starting this whole thing at JAG HQ today. I don't think I would have asked you out, Mac. I am that much old than you," says Gibbs as he pulls her in for a kiss as he slides his overly harden cock back into her overly stimulated pussy.

 

"LEROY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Mac as she is starting to feel really full in her womb. 

 

"Oh.....MAC....OH SHIT..........MAC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Gibbs as he cums again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser to what is to come.
> 
> Enjoy


End file.
